2012-08-26 Helping Out
It's getting close to closing time at the Rec Center, it's been a pretty busy week and weekend, but with tomorrow being a school day and all, many of the kids have been just lounging around chit-chatting with their friends, some signing up for the new activities that are to be starting in a week. One of those is martial arts, there was an archery signup but there wasn't many who signed up for it and it was looking that it may get taking down. Granted how many people use bows and arrows out on teh street? But still the signup is still there needing one more slot, there are four entrants on the list now. The front desk has two girls sitting at it, one African-American, the other Caucasion. Both talking with one another, mainly about boys and not wanting to go to school tomorrow. The office behind the front desk, the window blinds are open and a tall African-American woman is moving about cleaning. A new face enters the rec center, a blonde with a backpack slung over her shoulder and a case in hand that is thin yet long, looking almost like a rifle case. It's currently locked with a padlock as well as the built-in clasp locks so not to look threatening. Who'd lock down a weapons case that much if they had trouble on their mind, after all. "Hey... I'm here for the archery lesson. I'm supposed to help?" Cissie looks from face to face after she announces herself, looking a bit nervous for some reason. Looking up, "Oh, your the girl supposed to be helping with that?" Kelly asks. She is teh African American girl, standing up she looks over Cissie for a moment and shrugs a little. "The coach for that class isn't here, but I will call Jynn up here and he can show you where the classes will be." she says smacking her lips a little as she chews gum. Stacy the blonde haired girl smirks, "Nah, I'll get him." sighing Kelly looks at Stacy, "You just like trying to get alone time with him. You know he doesn't like you like dat, no reason to be getting all in love with a dude who don't wantcha." Kelly says. "Whateva gurl, Jynn knows he wants this, and I know I want what he...." she trails off. "Jynn don't want your narrow behind." The tall woman in the office comes out looking at Stacy for a moment. She then looks over to where Cissie is. "Ah ok, Mr. Gomez told me you would be stopping in today. Your group will be in the secondary gym, Jynn is already down there getting it ready. Just go down the hall make a left at the end of the hall and y ou will see a set of double doors. It will be doubling as the dodgeball and Archery area this year." she says to her. The girls get looked at as the banter back and forth, Cissie smiling the entire time. The accents might be different but the conversation is not unlike those she has heard in the past and heck, might have even been involved in a time or two. "It's alright, I ca..." she starts to say in an attempt to stave off a potential argument but then the older lady's voice rings out, getting her attention. Cissie listens intently, not wanting to have to embarrass herself by asking for directions when she was given them once. "Alright. Thank you!" And off she goes. The gym isn't hard to find and soon she's stepping in. A quick look is given to the space in general and then she's getting her bow and arrows out of their home. The gym is pretty big and spacious, on either side of the gym are archery targets all equally distanced. A young man can be seen finishing the last set of targets at the opposite end. It must be Jynn the one the girls were talking about just moments ago. Tying down the last of the targets and enterting a computer key into the target it'self that measures speed, and psi of a shot. He steps back and looks to each target then turns to head back towards where Cissie is, his eyes looking to her as she takes out her archery gear, "Classes don't start until tomorrow." eh says to her. As he gets closer, Cissie will note his eyes easily, they aren't normal and could be contacts possibly. He stops near where Cissie is, "Unless your Mr. Gomez's assistant." "Yeah, I'm Cissie. I was told to come by, make sure everything's alright for tomorrow." The bow is swiftly strung and set to the side and then she goes about screwing on a few arrow heads onto the shafts, this all something she has had a lot of practice in. "Thanks for letting me come by and help," Cissie adds, genuinely pleased to be able to do so. %TNodding his head, Jynn moves off to lean against the wall, "Jynn." he says simply. "Well I did as instructed for getting the targets ready. I didn't put them all up due to you guys sharing with the dodgeball team, but they will be here on your guys off days." he says hoping she understands the staggering of the two groups sharing the same gym. Watching Cissie as she screws on teh arrow heads to the shafts, he looks out again at the targets, "Glad to meet you." he says a bit off handely. Cis nods. "That's understandable. Oh. I told Mister Gomez this but will let you know, too. I won't be able to attend all the lessons. I got school and stuff to deal with. But I'll definitely be here when I'm able to." A quick grin is given after that's said. "It is nice to meet you. This is a nice setup you guys got." Ready to give the targets' placement a test, Cissie goes and paces off the correct amount of distance between the first and where the students will need to stand, repeating this process as many times as it takes. "Not a problem, the time slots are in the evening so that the students who did sign up will be able to make it, but whatever you worked out with Mr. Gomez is between you two and Therese. If nither of the two of you can make it please make sure you call ahead of time so we can cancel the class for the day and not have people up here waiting on you guys." he says to her. ONce he finishes, he continues to watch her as she marks off the distances and gets ready to shoot. "Sure. Not a problem. I normally know in advance so shouldn't be a problem," Cissie says while pausing, turning to face the targets. "They seem pretty evenly spaced but you might want to move them apart a few more inches," she offers. "Archery is one of those sports that takes a lot of room. Mostly for safety, of course." She notches and arrow and shoots, not bothering to aim outside of making sure it'll actually hit the target she is standing before. Looking to the room, Jynn doesn't say anything but when she tells him he may need to space them apart a few more inches. "I will when your not shooting." he tells her. "I will do it tomorrow actually before my classes start." he wasn't in the mood to be changing anything around right now anyways, it took him over an hour just getting them where they are now. He wasn't about to spend another half hour getting them spaced out more. "So how long have you been doing archery?" he asks as he watches her get ready to shoot. Jynn's given a look as well as a smile while the arrow thunks into the target. Not a bullseye. Not even close to one. But it wasn't meant to be. "All my life, really," she explains without a hint of bragging in her voice. "Well, most of it, anyhow. Mom started training me when I was three." Another shot is made, this time at the target immediately next to the one she just shot at. "Kind of all I know how to do," she adds, that mostly truthful. Jynn continues to watch her and as Cissie looks at him and fires an arrow, he smirks at her. She didn't get a bullseye, but she did hit the target. "Since three huh?" he asks wondering hows that possible, but then again he started learning martial arts at five. Maybe? "So your mom is a master bowwoman?" he asks knowing the term a little. He's done a bit of research on archery, though he still didn't think that was a real term one would use for a master but then again he's only going over stuff he read. There's a lot to be said by Cissie where her mom's concerned, most of it not nice at all, things that'd basically being her airing dirty laundry and she doesn't know Jynn well enough to do that to him. She instead takes one last shot before answering. "I wouldn't say she's a master," she chuckles, trying to be nice about how she words everything, "but she was damn good at it. But she doesn't train me anymore. I got a professional trainer now." Watching Cissies body movement and watching her as she takes aim at the next target. He doesn't know her well enough to get too personal, but he is just making conversation. "Ah." he says when she answers that her mother isn't a master, hearing the past tense of she was good. Nodding he doesn't pry any further. "Well you have skill, I give you that." he says as he looks at where each of the arrows land. "Have you competed in tournaments?" he asks. The targets seem to meet Cissie's approval as she's quick to nod and gather her arrows. "Looks like everything's fine. Won't need to move them any further apart." Jynn might breathe easily. "Yeah, I have competed," she adds after her stuff's gotten into hand. "Participated in the Olympics. Won the gold." Again, there's not a hint of bragging. It is just said as matter-of-factly as one might discuss the color of their socks. Quirking a brow as she tells him that everything is where it needs to be. He doesn't show it but he's pretty happy he doesn't have to change anything, looking to Cissie, she is young but she's competed professionally and in the Olympics. He just nods his head, she's the first to impress him. "Well I'm glad you will be here assisting with the classes Cissie, maybe with you here, that might bring in a few more students at least." Cis nods slowly. "Maybe we can put out some fliers. Get people's notice that way." Cissie isn't exactly keen on using her face as 'advertisement' but this might benefit the rec center and that's more than alright in her opinion. "Give me a call and let me know what's up. We'll play it by ear." Jynn nods his head slightly, "Alright, well I will leave you to it if you wish to practice a bit, Sundays we do close early. So you got about half an hour." he informs Cissie. Turning and heading out, "I'm not going to pimp you out like that, they will know you when they get to class and then word of mouth spreads. Belive me, you may be getting more students." he smirks as he leaves out the door. That is unexpected. Normally people are willing to use her face to earn a buck yet here Jynn is, more than happy to refrain? Way. Cool. "Oh. If you're sure then..." She looks at her watch and nods, that being to see when closing is. "Sure. I'll turn the lights off and everything on my way out. Thanks!" She then turns her attention back and gets back to a bit of practice, this time being very serious about it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs